


【JRen】庆功宴。

by Rayfo4rE



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfo4rE/pseuds/Rayfo4rE
Summary: 大学生设定下的棒球部部长×替补位学弟。





	【JRen】庆功宴。

背后的墙壁让崔珉起的后背泛起了一层凉意，他靠在棒球部活动室的墙上，与正向他面前逼近的金钟炫四目相对。

金钟炫刚刚比赛时候落下的汗此时还没有干，几颗汗珠从头发上滴下来，顺着下颚线一路滑到他的喉结。刚运动完的男人身上散发着一种难以言喻的性感，崔珉起不自觉地被金钟炫吸引了，从后者身上不断散发出来的费洛蒙又模糊了他的理性。

面对着这样的情景，崔珉起不自觉地闭上了眼睛。

而下一秒，金钟炫便吻了上去，不紧不慢地撬开崔珉起的唇齿，辗转吸吮着崔珉起的舌头和下唇瓣。尽管承受着这样激烈深情的亲吻，崔珉起也并没有要反抗的意味。

他一开始还有些退缩，而直到金钟炫揽在他腰上的手不安分地往下方更近了一步的时候，崔珉起反倒整个人释然了一样，把自己整个人都交给金钟炫去摆布。

只是他突然有些想不起来他是怎么和金钟炫做到这一步的，崔珉起的大脑变得有些空白，记忆似乎还停留在今天获胜的那场棒球赛上——

今天的那场棒球赛上，他从刚进入大学不久便开始暗恋的那位棒球部部长，金钟炫，表现得特别耀眼：从中局的逆风翻盘开始，金钟炫就把全场观众的目光紧紧地攥住了，一直到比赛结束，他还听得到耳畔回荡着此起彼伏的欢呼声，都是喊给他们的，或者说，是喊给金钟炫的。

而崔珉起和全场人都不一样，他从一开始，所有的注意力就只集中在金钟炫身上了，姜东昊和郭英敏后来的精彩表现，他都全然没有注意到。

崔珉起的世界仿佛丢失了色彩和声音，只有金钟炫是那么的亮眼，仿佛是来把他从灰色世界里救赎出去的天使。他的心脏加速跳动着，脑子里回想的都是金钟炫的样子和声音。

这样的状态一直维持到棒球部经理黄旼炫催着他们收拾东西去参加庆功宴的时候。

“今天辛苦了，”把其他棒球部成员扔下的球服整理好，黄旼炫看向还留在活动室里的部长金钟炫，他眯了眯眼，还在等部长大人把最后一件球服递过来，“部长今天表现很帅，对吧，珉起？”

先一步换下球服的替补位学弟崔珉起听到自己被点了名，连忙点点头，嘟起嘴很认真地附和起黄旼炫的话：“我觉得黄经理说的对，部长今天特别帅。”

金钟炫闻声勾起嘴角笑了一会儿，看着面前还留在活动室里等待着的崔珉起。其他人早就撒着欢跑了，特别是今天获胜的两个功臣姜东昊和郭英敏，脱下球服换好衣服就约着一并去开庆功宴了。

黄旼炫留在这里只是尽经理的责任收拾后勤，可崔珉起拒绝了先一步和郭英敏他们去庆功宴，反而留在这里的原因，就有些叫人捉摸不透了。至少，黄旼炫觉得新奇。

不过金钟炫倒是有些眉目：中场休息时候，金钟炫自己的状态并不是特别好。他分心了一阵，往看台底下替补席随意一瞥，就看到了崔珉起端正坐好的样子——他的眼睛紧紧盯着赛场，就好像是怕被老师惩罚而特别专注的小学生一般。不过才和他刚对上视线，崔珉起就维持不住这股专注的劲头了，他有些紧张地侧过头，装作和其他部员讨论赛事的样子，仿佛是在刻意躲避金钟炫。

金钟炫不自觉地扬起了嘴角，这孩子倒是躲得快，他觉着自己似乎也没有做什么让崔珉起感到害怕的事情。如果他没有及时看到崔珉起红透的耳根的话，那么这往后的发展也就会不太一样了。

可他最终还是正确理解了崔珉起的小心思。想到这里，他不自觉地勾起了嘴角，刚刚因为屡次失误而觉得烦闷的心情瞬间一扫而空。

下半场的表现，他状态绝佳，带领着队伍反败为胜，创造了他们大学棒球部历史上的又一个丰碑。

所有部员都为他们的部长欢呼，尤其是这次比赛的另外两个功臣，姜东昊和郭英敏，早早就计划上了庆功宴的时候要给部长多烤几片肉吃。

只可惜他们两个人没料到，金钟炫的心思根本不在庆功宴上，也打消了去参加这次的庆功宴的念头。

“旼炫啊，今天你就先回去吧，锁门这件事交给我就好。”

这句话一说出来，黄旼炫犹疑了几秒钟，他胳膊上还挂着部员们的球衣，准备统一拿回去清洗整理。金钟炫很快便明白他的心思，把棒球帽摘了下来，又把仍淌着汗的刘海撩上去，像是要轰人一样，说：“你可以早一点去参加庆功宴，顺便帮我带句话，我今天就不去了。”

“部长你今天不去庆功宴吗？”显然崔珉起还被蒙在鼓里。

“知道了。”黄旼炫起码不是瞎子，之前好歹也若有若无地感受到了什么不对劲之处，自觉没有必要继续在这里当电灯泡下去，他眯眼笑起来，“部长和珉起都早点回家休息吧。”

崔珉起一时间还没能理解过来黄旼炫话里的意思。等他回过神来，黄旼炫已经带上了活动室的门，而此时此刻，活动室里面只剩下了他和金钟炫面面相觑。

“珉起，你要和他们一起去庆功宴吗？”

“我……都听部长的。”他下意识地脱口而出。

听着金钟炫的话，崔珉起却觉得自己无法回答。他不知道自己待着棒球部的理由究竟是什么时候变成了金钟炫，崔珉起下意识地摇了摇头，却又突然觉得哪里不大对劲，往身后退了几步。

但棒球部的活动室总共也没有多大点地方，他这一退，很快就到了死路。崔珉起的后背已经贴上了墙壁，他看着金钟炫一步一步向他逼近，大脑也逐渐变得空白起来。

而紧接着就如所有人能想到的那样，金钟炫靠近了崔珉起，借着自己的优势覆在了崔珉起的唇上。手同时也自觉地环在了崔珉起的腰上，而另一只手借力撑着崔珉起身后的墙壁，挡在他头后。

崔珉起在竭尽自己所能配合着金钟炫的步伐，他顺着金钟炫的动作，整个人被圈在对方怀里，这突如其来的亲吻像是暴风雨般让人措手不及，崔珉起也就只能顺着本能抵住金钟炫的胸膛。

金钟炫身上的那件棒球服还有些被汗水浸湿的潮气，紧紧黏在身上，从崔珉起的指缝中漏出了自己的心跳声，一声两声，不断加快。

他们的亲吻深情绵长，直到两个人几乎都要无法呼吸，金钟炫才放开崔珉起的嘴唇。他们的胸膛剧烈地一起一伏，尤其是处于被动状态的崔珉起表现得更强烈一些。

这个吻让崔珉起觉得是如此不真实，他缩了缩脖子，手指也下意识地蜷了起来，就好像是小动物受到惊吓时下意识的自保动作。

暗恋了金钟炫两年多，他从来没敢主动搭讪表白过，而如今这样的亲密接触——崔珉起甚至开始怀疑自己究竟是不是被当做了其他什么人，可是，就像是为了打消他这种没必要的猜疑，金钟炫的声音又从他头顶传来。

“珉起。”金钟炫没有多说什么，只是轻轻地唤了一声崔珉起的名字，那声音就回荡在空荡荡的活动室里，缭绕在崔珉起的耳畔和心尖。

炽热的鼻息也如期而至。崔珉起觉得自己的耳廓有些发痒，他本还沉浸在金钟炫刚刚唤他的那一声中，是温润轻缓的舔舐又唤醒了他。金钟炫的舌头顺着崔珉起的耳廓摩挲舔吻着，这种磨人神经的举动让崔珉起的呻吟溢出唇齿。

“部长……哈啊，”崔珉起大口喘着气，努力抵抗着自己神经的又一步沦陷，“这样……很痒。”

可金钟炫并没有要就此收手的打算，他轻哼出几个鼻音，又作怪地轻轻吮吸了一下崔珉起的耳垂，把怀里的人吓得又缩了起来，一下子安分在他的臂弯里。

两个人这样半推半就，但在这样几次亲吻之中，很多想法都已经不言而喻了。崔珉起闷闷地哼了几声，他原本就敏感得很，这样被金钟炫一挑拨，自己都没意识到便起了反应，直到那种躁动蔓延到了他的全身，他才反应过来，整个人哭笑不得。

“……可以吗？”

金钟炫原本还是要征求一下崔珉起的意见的，可后者在他下意识使坏的时候就已经像只小兔子一样缩在了他的怀里，半阖着眼眸紧紧张张的，却又好像是在默认了金钟炫的一切行为。

崔珉起的身子时不时地抽动几下，在金钟炫怀里颤抖着晃了晃自己的腿——两腿之间已然起了反应。崔珉起紧张地只能挤出鼻音，脑袋在金钟炫胸口的布料上蹭了几下，似乎是在点头。

得到了对方的默许，金钟炫的指尖轻轻地抚上了崔珉起的皮肤。他的皮肤很软很嫩，这细皮嫩肉的小身板怎样都无法想象是一个棒球部成员该有的，至少在崔珉起入部的那天，还没有承接部长职责的金钟炫是这样想的。

在初见的时候，他先入为主地觉得有着这样漂亮  
的脸蛋的孩子该去当个模特，或者是去唱歌跳舞——怎样也不会和棒球沾上边。更何况，他的棒球打得确实算不上特别好，挥棒总是太心急，甚至还差点把棒球棍一并扔出去。

不过后来被当时在任的部长委派去指导崔珉起的时候，金钟炫总算对这孩子有了改观。虽然并不是一上来就能做得很好，但崔珉起在背后的努力和认真吸引着他，崔珉起身上闪着光，那副不服输的劲头很是耀眼。

正是这样的崔珉起吸引了金钟炫，如同原石正在一点一点被打磨，崔珉起身上闪着的光，深深地让金钟炫为之着迷。可金钟炫本人在很长一段时间里，都没有意识到自己的这份感情。

直到——他发现崔珉起喜欢自己。

感情的种子似乎就在这个时候倏然破土而出，被对方同样埋藏在心底的爱恋滋长。

想到这里，金钟炫不自觉地把自己的手往崔珉起的裤子里探了探，探进崔珉起运动裤的松紧带，往内裤里面的地方伸去。

感受到明显异物侵入的崔珉起下意识地往金钟炫胸膛靠了靠，金钟炫的手覆在他的屁股上，并且还有向深处探索的意思。崔珉起把额头抵在金钟炫的肩头，男人运动后的汗水味窜进他的鼻腔，伴随着他的大脑在被费洛蒙诱惑着。

“部长……”他小声地叫着金钟炫，轻轻地咬住自己的下唇，不让羞耻的叫声继续溢出来，“我觉得我这样有些奇怪。”

“你不愿意的话，我可以就此收手。”金钟炫说着，原本就快要滑入崔珉起股缝的手指往回退了一些。

这种感觉就像是就站在快感的入口试探，却突然作罢不干了。再加上被金钟炫的话这样一刺激，崔珉起的脸立刻涨得通红，他连忙摇摇头：“我不是这个意思，我……”

话说到一半，他似乎又觉得不好意思，低下头不敢面对金钟炫的目光。他明白金钟炫的意思，但他不仅还没对金钟炫表明心意，还没有这种事情的经验。

崔珉起拽着金钟炫的衣角，几乎要把自己的整张脸包裹在他的衣服里，因而声音也变得有些闷：“我……想做。”

说着，他倒吸了一口凉气，豁出去了似的仰起头吻上了金钟炫的嘴唇。他的亲吻毫无章法，就只是胡乱地冲撞，微甜的涎液裹在笨拙的吻技中。不过待金钟炫反应过来之后，那个亲吻的主导权又重新被他夺走了。

金钟炫的亲吻令崔珉起感到安心，在一次又一次情潮之中，崔珉起终于把自己的身体毫无保留地交给了金钟炫。

在接吻的同时，崔珉起随着金钟炫的动作，沿着墙壁缓缓滑坐在地上。他勾住金钟炫的脖子来维持平衡，剩下的一切都交给金钟炫包办——从脱掉裤子到让崔珉起高潮迭起的部分。

由于他们两个人还身处在活动室里，不知道什么时候外面就会有经过的人，他们就放弃了坦诚相待的念头。金钟炫把崔珉起的裤子蹆到一侧的脚踝，而崔珉起也拉下了金钟炫的内裤。

当崔珉起的手指握上金钟炫性器的时候，他还有一些怯懦，不过这种感觉很快就被随时会被发现的紧张感冲散了。想着不能这样暴露他们在活动室做这种龌龊的事情，崔珉起加快了手上撸动的速度，让那根性器变得更加硬挺。

金钟炫半跪在地上，在崔珉起替他手淫的时候把自己的目标转向他白皙的脖子和锁骨，他吮吻着，好像是要把自己的挚爱吞食入腹一般疯狂。崔珉起就是有令人疯狂的魔力。

喘息和呻吟被崔珉起紧紧地抑制在唇畔，而金钟炫炽热的吻却总叫他差点松开牙关。崔珉起的脑子早就已经空白成了一团浆糊，他感到金钟炫那双手抵上了他的腰肢，落在他不知何时硬挺起来的乳头，随着轻轻的推攘，一点点哼声最终还是从齿缝间流了出来。

感觉到怀里的人像小动物似的不自然地颤抖了一下蜷了蜷身子，金钟炫假装毫无自觉的样子轻轻舔吻着崔珉起敏感发烫的耳尖。

他们的性器若有若无地抵到一起，差一点就让崔珉起擦枪走火。既没经验，神经又高度紧张着，崔珉起感觉自己身体敏感得不行，似乎只要一被对方撩拨，自己就会缴械投降。

金钟炫不想给面前的人施加太多的压力。他的手指摩挲着崔珉起的性器，像一阵酥酥痒痒的电击划过崔珉起的肌肤。在金钟炫的指尖触及那对囊球的时候，敏感的器官很容易兴奋了起来。

这状态让崔珉起的大脑胀痛。金钟炫的手指似乎裹着清凉的润滑剂侵入了他的下身，可他来不及思考润滑剂究竟是什么时候准备的，又是什么时候涂抹好的。他在崔珉起下身的穴口轻轻抹过了一圈，顺势塞了根手指在初尝爱果的洞穴里搅动着。

崔珉起仍然有些过于紧张，金钟炫的那根手指被夹得生疼。他艰难地在通道里推进着，开拓更深的地方，就好像是要占领崔珉起的每一寸肌肤。

金钟炫低头轻轻亲吻了崔珉起的耳垂，压低声音抚慰他，叫他好好放轻松。他手上终究是放轻了些许的力度。

此时的崔珉起已经敏感到了极点，金钟炫手指在他后穴里的搅动和撞击与滑溜溜的润滑剂勾着他的穴肉，微弱的快感就像是在他心尖上瘙痒的羽毛。

由于肉壁的阻碍，起初的进入显得有些艰缓，可随着撞击次数的增加与深度的累积，崔珉起的后穴慢慢被撩拨地渗着淫液，肠液与润滑剂混在了一起，那个原本狭窄地难以进入的甬道变得通畅了许多。

在金钟炫逐渐轻柔和缓的进攻下，崔珉起最终还是投降了，刚刚夹紧的臀丘逐渐垮了下来，绞着金钟炫手指的媚肉也怯怯地退缩了。这下金钟炫的进入便轻松了许多，他又多塞了根手指进去，继续开拓探索起能令崔珉起最为舒适的那个地方。

原本叠在喉咙里被压抑的呜咽声最终还是冲破了掩抑，崔珉起断断续续地唤着“部长，部长”。伴随着后穴被抽插的轻微水渍声，那几声呼唤也变得色情起来。

在反复的进出之后，金钟炫终于觉得前戏进展的差不多了。他分开崔珉起不自觉夹紧的双腿，自己的那东西在崔珉起的大腿根处蹭了一下，他能感觉到崔珉起因为这一下，身体不由自主地颤抖起来，本能地想要蜷缩成一团。

“珉起，你会讨厌我吗？”

可他没有给崔珉起机会，反倒稍微抬起了身下人腰，把性器的前端对准了崔珉起浑圆的臀瓣之间——那条甬道早就已经变得湿漉漉了。

崔珉起本来还想回应金钟炫的那个问题，可他的声音却被疼痛感割裂地断断续续。后穴一点一点吞噬着那根巨硕的器官，那异物的大小是手指不可比拟的。崔珉起觉得害怕，下意识地想要拒绝它的进入，却被它往后穴深处钻弄的动作限制了退路，不自觉地扭着腰部寻找一个更舒服的位置。

湿软的内壁比身体其他部位的体温要高上一些，穴肉吸缠着绞上正在侵入的性器，金钟炫不得不放轻松来喘口气。直到性器整根没在了崔珉起的穴口里，他才缓缓地再次往外抽出几寸，而后又狠狠地顶进最深处。

崔珉起感觉到那东西深入浅出地在自己的身体里抽插着。在探索到合适的深度的时候，金钟炫停顿了一下，这间断太过于尴尬，以至于崔珉起难掩不适地抬起了自己的腰身，主动地活动起来。

崔珉起青涩而敏感的身体已然受不起任何的撩拨，他能听到自己后穴的水声恣起的声音，那令人有些羞耻。可这所谓的羞耻感却很快被不满足抢占了上风，无论怎样，金钟炫似乎都不肯加快速度让他获得更高的快感。

“部长……”他支支吾吾，脸上的红就像发烧了一样，“再快一点。”

听闻崔珉起这样殷切的恳求，金钟炫便也不再变着法子揉碾敏感点的嫩肉，而顺从地加重了抽插的力道。

崔珉起感觉他每次进出都似乎往借着那股冲力往更深的地方进着，快感不言而喻攀上了大脑，搅得他头皮阵阵酥痒难耐，就像按下了电键的开关，让他的全身流过了一股涔涔的电流，而崔珉起就在这猝不及防的袭击之下变得瘫软了许多。

金钟炫感到一丝的温热，才发现身下的人已经切实地发泄了出来，白浊粘稠的液体溅射在了他们两个人的运动衫上。

一下子失去了力气的崔珉起没有办法继续挣扎。他只感受得到脑内的快感正盘旋着上升，而自己快要被情欲搅弄地崩溃了。金钟炫自然也不感觉自己的全身在被焚烧着，热烈的火焰燎着他的身体，焦痛化作了快感。

他在崔珉起的身体里射了精。

当金钟炫喘着粗气，在脑子里想着清理一下现场的时候，崔珉起已经彻底没了力气。他嘟着嘴巴，似乎还想说些什么，可一感受到金钟炫投来的目光时，他就变得严肃起来，询问道：

“明明是今天庆功宴的主角，部长推掉了庆功宴……真的好吗？”

崔珉起给金钟炫的感觉自初见之时就没有变过，面前的人还是那个有些迟钝的小学弟，此时正眨着眼睛向他投来真挚的视线。

“你很想去庆功宴吗？”

“也没有，”崔珉起摇了摇头，“我……只是想为部长你庆祝一下今天的胜利。”

“那这样就足够了。”金钟炫说。他又俯身过去，吻了吻崔珉起的唇角，“不需要那么多人，有你在就是最好的庆功宴。”

崔珉起呆呆地盯着金钟炫看，他的大脑被金钟炫的话冲击得只剩下一片空白，过了好久才从嗓子里挤出了一个“诶？”的疑问词。

“还不明白吗？”金钟炫看着面前似乎一下子定在了原地的人，叹了口气。

“我说，我也喜欢你。”


End file.
